I thought about that - Wait, no, you did!
by FlyingRainbowAlicorn
Summary: Bella moves to Forks for Grade 9... Except, she's slightly different from the Bella Swan we all know and love. Imagine her surprise when she discovers what she thought to be nonexistent... Someone like her.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_**AN: Disclaimer for entire story: I am not, and never will be, Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing her characters for a story.**_

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _Woah! She's hot._

 _I wonder if she's nice, maybe we can be friends…_

 _Crap! History test today! I completely forgot to study!_

 _Ugh! She is like, so, like, ugly!_

 _OMG OMG OMG OMG Maybe she'll go shopping with me OMG OMG OMG!_

 _Damn. One of these days I'll remember to do my homework._

 _Hmm… Do you think she'll be in my class?_

 _Huh? What's got everyone so excited?_


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, Forks High!

**Chapter 2: Hello, Forks High!**

I started today feeling confident about my first day of grade 9. By the time I got to the office, I'm pretty sure my cheeks were burning a bright, fiery red with embarrassment. The things people were thinking about me…

Yes, I said _thinking_ , not _saying_. See, I'm not an ordinary child. Nobody believes me, but I have powers. I don't know what all of them are yet. So far, I can read minds, influence minds, block my mind (although that's rather useless, to tell you the truth, seeing as I've only ever met one other person who could read minds, and even then, I'm pretty sure it was a parlour trick… But, I still practice it anyways, because you never know...), create a variety of mental illusions, and recently I acquired telekinesis. Basically, if it's a mental ability, I can probably do it.

My mom didn't believe me, so sent me to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie. She hoped that the change of location would make me see how silly I was being, and eliminate the need for a psychiatrist. For the past five years, ever since it couldn't be passed off as a large imagination anymore, I've been seeing a psychiatrist about my "magical powers". What a great 9th birthday present. Now that I'm 14, and in Forks, I don't have to see the psychiatrist anymore, thankfully. Anyways, back to the present…

I wandered into my first period class, Math. It passed by in a blur, with introductions, getting my slip of paper signed, and then being directed to a seat near the back. Before I knew it, the bell rang, and I moved to my next class, Geography.

Geography isn't my favourite, but it's not the worst subject. Gym wins on that count. Luckily, I don't have that this semester. Geography, too, passed quickly. Just as we were packing up after the bell rang, the girl sitting in front of me turned around and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Jessica. You're Bella. It's really cool here. Hey, if you want to sit with me at lunch, I'll introduce you to everybody." I smiled, and she took that as an invitation to loop her arm through mine and chatter the whole way to the cafeteria.

Upon entering the cafeteria, I was assaulted by more thoughts.

 _Hey… do you think I can convince Lauren to sneak into the janitor's closet with me?_

 _The cafeteria food is so gross…_

 _Oh, THAT's the new girl…_

 _Must… Control… Dammit, that new girl smells too good… No, come on, you can control this… You can get through the day without eating the new girl, even if she smells_ _ **really**_ _tasty._

What the hell?

I searched to find where the thought was coming from, and tracked it to a table on the far side of the room. Sitting at that table were 5 very good-looking people ; 3 boys and 2 girls. I excused myself from Jessica, and made a beeline for that table. I heard her yelling something at me, but I didn't pay attention.

I didn't slow as I approached their table. Now that I was closer, I could tell that the thoughts were coming from the blonde boy who looked to be in severe pain. I marched right up to him, and glared.

"Could you not do that, please?" He looked to be incredibly confused as to what I was talking about. Rolling my eyes, I focused back in on his thoughts.

 _What does she mean, not do that? Not do what? EDWARD, A LITTLE HELP PLEASE? And why didn't Alice warn me?_

Hmm… Interesting. "You know what I don't want you to do.." I kept glaring at him, and focused on the others to see if I could figure out who they were. First, I focused on the big burly guy.

 _Who is this girl? What is she talking about? You know, she looks really little, and adorable… Like a kitten! Oh man, why's she glaring at me now? Glaring at Jasper wasn't enough, she has to stare at me, poor innocent Emmett?_

So the blonde guy was Jasper, and the big guy Emmett. I focused on the tall blonde girl next.

 _Who does she think she is? The nerve, coming over, glaring at Jasper, then Emmett! Whatever, I'm prettier than her anyways…_

Well, that didn't tell me much, other than she's vain. I focused on the tiny pixie like girl next.

 _Why didn't I see this coming? And I can't see anything right now? Oh no, what if I'm useless now? No, I'm fine. I'm sure my visions will come back. And whoever messed with me, will pay! Nobody messes with Alice!_

She's obviously Alice. I turned my attention to the last boy, who must be Edward. As soon as I saw him up close, I just about fainted. Oh. My. God. He's drop-dead gorgeous. With that messy brown hair, and bright topaz eyes… _Focus!_ I scolded myself.

 _Cafeteria… Tyler… Mike… Bella's talking to the Cullens… EDWARD! Help?... I cracked a nail!..._

Instantly I heard the thoughts of everyone in the cafeteria. It hurt my head, because I heard it in their minds faintly as background noise, and then not even half a second later through Edward's' mind. Apparently, I had just met another mind reader.

Clutching my temples, I fought the way my knees wanted to buckle, and drop me to the floor. "Edward! Turn it off, turn it off! I can't think clearly, and I can't focus to turn mine off! Turn it off!" I screeched at him (quietly of course, because a) my head hurt, and b) I didn't want everyone in the cafeteria thinking I was insane). All five of them stared at me, even as I was trying to not sob in agony. My head felt like it was splitting.

"Edward, can you leave for a second? She's in physical pain, and from the way she yelled at you, I think it has to do with you. We'll meet you at the normal spot in 10 minutes." Jasper said, staring at me curiously. Edward slowly picked himself up off the chair, and walked out of the cafeteria. The farther he got from me, the more his mind faded, until I couldn't hear it anymore, and the pain was gone. I smiled gratefully at Jasper.

 _So, Edward's gone, and her pain is gone… Carlisle and Esme will want to hear about this… Anyway, how did she know Edward's name, and what did she want him to turn off?_

I took a deep breath, and started talking. "Thanks, Jasper. And I knew Edward's name the same way I'm pretty sure he knows everything." I watched as it hit them all.


End file.
